thindrelfandomcom-20200214-history
Homebrew
This is an overview of the Homebrew material intended for the Thindrel Campaign Setting. Ability Score Generation The way we roll stats for characters is using one of two methods. # 3d6 and re-roll snake-eyes once per stat # 1d4+1d6+1d8 re-roll snake-eyes once per stat The first method is the likeliest to roll three 1's, of which you can only re-roll two of the dice, whereas using the second method, it's more likely overall to roll two 1's, thus triggering the re-roll more often and thus ever so slightly increasing the chances of getting better stats. It really just depends on wether you have a polyhedral set nearby, or you've only got d6's. If this yields a stat block that doesn't have at least one score of 15 or higher, or a net modifier (before racial bonuses) of at least +5, you can opt to roll the entire block again, or the DM can modify your rolls to give you a set of ability scores that aren't complete garbage. Additional Race Options and Names Link to the homebrew races: NaturalCrit Homebrewery Link to the list of setting specific names: Google Docs Additional Class Options Homebrew Revised Ranger with new conclaves: Explorer and Warden: NaturalCrit Homebrewery Primal paths: Path of the Spell Eater, Path of the Warlord, and Path of the Shaman: NaturalCrit Homebrewery Druid circles: Circle of the Dead, and Circle of Runes: NaturalCrit Homebrewery Monastic traditions: Way of Light, Way of the Closing Fist, and Way of the Shifting Sands: NaturalCrit Homebrewery Sacred oaths: Oath of Enlightenment: NaturalCrit Homebrewery Sorcerous origins: Sanguine Sorcery: NaturalCrit Homebrewery Wild Magic Variant Each time a sorcerer with the Wild Magic sorcerous origin expends a spell slot to cast a sorcerer spell, they must roll a d20. If the roll is equal to or lower than the level of spell slot expended, a wild magic surge occurs. When a sorcerer has used their Tides of Chaos feature, they must roll two d20's and use the lower result when determining if a wild magic surge occurs. When a surge does occur, the sorcerer regains the use of their Tides of Chaos feature, and they go back to rolling with one d20. Optional wild magic surge variant tables: NaturalCrit Homebrewery Carousing Variants The Urban and Wilderness carousing tables are linked here on: Google Docs Additional Feats We use the optional rule of Feats, but taking one requires special permission from the DM. Lycanthropy Feats The feats we use for player character lycanthropes can be found here: NaturalCrit Homebrewery New Feats Ella's non-lycanthropic homebrew feats: NaturalCrit Homebrewery Additional Background Options In addition to the background options found in the Player's Handbook, the custom background option and the following homebrew options are available: Backgrounds Omnibus from /r/UnearthedArcana: Google Drive New Spells Like with most of the spells from Xanathar's Guide to Everything, the use of these spells in a campaign set in the Thindrel setting requires special permission from the DM, (although this permission is usually fairly easy to get, especially if you have a flavorful justification for it). Homebrew spells: NaturalCrit Homebrewery